Oportunidad
by bruxi
Summary: Había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta pero, si no se lo decía ahora, reventaría [Fic participante del concurso "Adictos al crack" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para hacer historias con las que alimentar mi creatividad/imaginación.

**Link al topic del concurso: ** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/89650975/1/Concurso-Adictos-al-cra c

**Advertencias: **mmm... ninguna xD.

**Nota de autor: **Eeem... Mi primer Kohaku/Rin (¡los adoro!), publicado a las 12:49 de la mañana, hora española. Espero que os guste xD.

**Oportunidad**

Una ráfaga de viento alborotó sus cabellos castaños y se aferró al pelaje de Kirara. La gata gruñó—. Lo siento, amiga. —Ella volvió la vista al frente y maulló al divisar el cúmulo de casitas de madera. Su jinete levantó la vista y sus ojos marrones se iluminaron: al fin, después de tiempo, podía volver a la aldea. Seguramente su hermana estaría extremadamente preocupada por él, porque no había recibido noticias ni había ido a visitarla. Pero es que últimamente se le hacía difícil irse cada vez que volvía. Y todo por culpa de _ella_.

Sacudió la cabeza y le indicó a Kirara que aterrizase en el camino. La gata así lo hizo y bajó al suelo de un salto. Inmediatamente, Kirara saltó a su hombro. El chico sonrió y empezó a andar hacia la aldea. Era mediodía, así que las mujeres andaban atareadas preparando la comida, atendiendo a los niños o llevándoles el almuerzo a sus maridos, que faenaban en los campos—. ¡Kohaku!—El aludido se volvió, y saludó alegre al hombre que iba hacia él.

—¡Hola, Rikichi-san!

—¡Pero, muchacho, mírate! ¡Has crecido!—Kohaku se sonrojó ligeramente—. ¿Has venido a ver a tu hermana?

—_No_. Sí, ¿está por aquí?—El hombre sonrió.

—A estas horas, debe estar con Kagome-sama. InuYasha le dio órdenes estrictas de no moverse más de lo necesario, así que Sango se está asegurando de que lo cumpla. —Kohau sonrió. La miko era muy testaruda si se le antojaba, sobre todo cuando estaba encinta.

Le dio las gracias al aldeano y se dirigió a la cabaña de su aneue, seguramente era allí donde estaban. Había andado la mitad del camino, cuando un bulto se estrelló contra su estómago. Kirara maulló en protesta por haberse caído al suelo y el chico solo acertó a sujetar al bulto para que no cayese—. ¡Kohaku! ¡Kohaku!—Bajó la vista y rio al ver dos pequeñas orejitas moverse frenéticamente sobre una linda cabecita plateada.

—¡Yû-chan!—El corazón de Kohaku se aceleró al oír esa voz dulce y tranquila. Tragó saliva y levantó la vista. Al instante se le cortó la respiración y la garganta se le secó. ¡Estaba más hermosa que nunca!—¡Ven aquí, granujilla! ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte al salir corriendo así!—El niño volvió sus ojitos dorados iguales a los de su padre hacia la chica.

—Es Kohaku, tía Rin. —Rin esbozó una sonrisa dulce y lo cogió en brazos, despegándolo del joven, que seguía clavado al suelo, hipnotizado por el embrujo de aquellos orbes marrones. Rin lo miró y se le iluminó la expresión.

—¡Kohaku!—Se lanzó a abrazarlo con el brazo que tenía libre, obligando a Kohaku a salir de su ensoñación. La estrechó por la cintura y se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante, dejando que su olor a eucalipto lo embriagase—. ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto! ¿Has venido a visitar a Sango-sama?—Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto se separó de él.

—Eeeeh… Sí—contestó—, algo así—murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. Rin ladeó la cabeza, sonriente, y lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que Kohaku enrojeciera.

—¡Pues vamos! ¡Estarás impaciente!—Tiró de él y echaron casi a correr por entre las cabañas. Kohaku suspiró y se dejó hacer, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro: amaba eso de Rin, su espontaneidad y alegría, sus sonrisas contagiosas, su amor por los niños… ¡demonios! Amaba a Rin. Desde que Naraku había sido destruido él, Rin y Shippô se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Claro que luego cada uno escogió su camino, pero Kohaku había descubierto, tras su primera visita, después de su primera misión como exterminador, que lo que sentía por la pelinegra era más que una simple amistad.

Él había vuelto eufórico, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber podido eliminar a un yôkai medianamente peligroso él solito. Su hermana lo había abrazado histérica, llorando como una magdalena. Miroku le había dicho que no se preocupase, que era el embarazo, y le dio la enhorabuena. InuYasha le había dado un golpe en la cabeza (como era su costumbre) y le había exigido que la próxima vez mandase noticias más seguido, que Sango había estado insoportable (por lo que se ganó una mirada asesina de su mejor amiga). Y luego había llegado Rin, y lo había abrazado, de una forma desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que estaba muy preocupada por él y que se alegraba de que estuviese bien.

Un sentimiento indescriptible lo embargó al saberse tan importante para la chica. Al principio pensó que era alivio, debido a que Rin le había perdonado el intentar haberla matado en el pasado, cuando aún estaba controlado por Naraku. Kohaku nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por aquello, pero saber que ella no le guardaba ningún rencor, era un bálsamo para su culpabilidad. Sin embargo, tuvo que replantearse la situación una vez que había visto a Rin acompañada de otro chico y unos terribles celos lo asaltaron. Por la cara que puso, Shippô empezó a reírse de él—. Tienes la misma cara que ponía InuYasha cada vez que se le acercaba algún chico a Kagome. —Ahí se dio cuenta: él no quería a Rin como amiga, la quería como algo más. La amaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto un olor delicioso llegó a su nariz. El estómago le gruñó por la falta de comida. Rin soltó una risita, mirándolo divertida, y Kirara agitó su doble cola, contenta. Atravesaron el umbral de una cabaña medianamente grande e inmediatamente se vio invadido por sus pequeñas sobrinas—. ¡Tío Kohaku! ¡Mamá, es el tío! ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!—Sango apareció corriendo y lo estrechó en un impresionante abrazo de oso.

—¡Kohaku! ¡Oh, gracias a dios! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Creí que… —Entre las gemelas, su hermana y su pequeño sobrino, el pobre no respiraba.

—¡A-aneue… n-no puedo… —Sango se percató de que su hermano estaba poniéndose azul y lo soltó, algo avergonzada. Kohaku le sonrió, mientras se dejaba toquetear por sus sobrinas.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, aneue—dijo el muchaho, con una sonrisa. Sango le sonrió de vuelta e instó a sus tres hijos a soltar a su tío. Kohaku recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Oyó dos voces femeninas, procedentes de otra habitación y supuso que Rin estaría hablando con Kagome. Siguió a su hermana hasta allí, descubriendo a una medio enfadada Kagome regañando a su pequeño hijo de seis años.

Rin le sonrió nada más verlo entrar y dio una palmadita en el suelo, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Con algo de dificultad, ya que sus sobrinos se aferraban a él cuales monos, se dejó caer. Kagome le sonrió también nada más verlo—. ¡Qué alegría Kohaku-kun! ¡Ya te echábamos de menos!—Se rascó la nariz, algo incómodo por tanta atención, para luego desviar los ojos al vientre abultado de la miko. Por el tamaño, ya poco le faltaba para dar a luz. La imagen de una Rin embarazada pasó por su mente y sacudió la cabeza, rojo como un tomate. Últimamente, sus fantasías rayaban en lo insano.

—¡Tío! ¡Cuéntanos de tus aventuras!—Una de las gemelas se colgó de su cuello, mientras la otra no dejaba de tirarle de la coleta. Komori (su sobrino) se abrazó a su torso e incluso el pequeño Yû se le pegó al brazo.

—Yû-chan, ven aquí. —El niño movió sus orejitas y miró a su madre. Luego, volvió la vista al joven exterminador.

—Papi—dijo. Kohaku parpadeó y volvió los ojos a Kagome, que dio un largo suspiro.

—Quiere saber si sabes algo de InuYasha. Hace días que se fue con Miroku-sama y aún no han vuelto. —Kohaku abrió sus orbes castaños, sorprendido por la noticia.

—Aneue…

—Sé que estarán bien.

—Están bien, Sango-chan. —Pero por la forma en la sacerdotisa retorcía las manos sobre su regazo, se notaba que ella estaba igual de preocupada. Quiso decir algo, para animar el ambiente, pero la mueca que hizo su hermana le indicó que mejor no. Rin le sonrió tranquilizadora y se levantó, llamando la atención de los niños con palmas.

—A ver, peques ¿quién quiere venir a ayudarme a coger flores?—Al instante, una algarabía de voces se elevó y Rin se vio arrastrada hacia la salida.

—Ve con ellos, Kohaku—le dijo Sango.

—Pero…

—Me temo que Kagome-chan y yo no seríamos buena compañía ahora mismo. Ve con Rin, ayúdala con los niños. Llévate a Kirara para que os proteja. —Kohaku lo entendió: su hermana y su mejor amiga necesitaban descargarse, darse consuelo mutuamente, ser unas esposas preocupadas durante unos minutos. Lo más seguro era que todos esos días de atrás se hubiesen estado haciendo las fuertes por sus hijos.

Asintió, dejó que Kirara se pusiese sobre su hombro y salió de la cabaña. La gatita le indicó donde había ido la pelinegra con los niños. Los encontró en una pradera cerca de la linde del bosque, no muy lejos de la aldea. En el fondo, agradeció a su hermana el que lo echase de la vivienda, así tenía algo de tiempo para pasar con Rin e intentar declararse.

Llevaba tiempo pensando sobre ello. Él ya tenía diecinueve años, Rin dieciséis. Por lo que oía en cada una de sus visitas, la chica estaba muy solicitada por los jóvenes de la aldea, solo que ninguno se atrevía a nada por miedo a Sesshômaru o, en su defecto, a InuYasha, que se comportaba como un auténtico perro guardián con ella. Si las cosas le salían bien, era posible que en un año más se casase con Rin.

Casarse con Rin. La sola idea lo hacía querer saltar de felicidad. Sonrió como un bobo enamorado—. ¡Tío, tío! ¡Ven a coger flores con nosotras!—Se dejó llevar por las revoltosas gemelas hacia el centro de la pradera, donde Rin intentaba hacer partícipe a Yû de los juegos, pero este arrugaba la nariz y se cruzaba de brazos, en una pose igualita a la de InuYasha, lo que provocaba las risas de la muchacha.

Se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, palpando el saquito de cuero que llevaba colgado del cinturón de su traje de exterminador—. Rin… —llamó. La aludida se giró a él, con una alegre sonrisa, acomodando un ramo de flores recién cortadas sobre sus brazos.

—¿Si?—instó, al ver que Kohaku parecía haberse quedado mudo. Con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, el castaño se desprendió el saquito antes mencionado y se lo tendió. Rin amplió su sonrisa y lo cogió—. ¿Para mí?—Él asintió. La chica se sentó en la verde hierba, dejando las flores a un lado. Kohaku hizo lo propio, a una prudente distancia. De reojo vio a Kirara entreteniendo a los niños y se prometió recompensarla con un buen cepillado en cuanto pudiera. A su compañera le encantaba que le cepillasen su bonito pelaje amarillo.

—No sé si te gustará… no es tan sofisticado como lo que te trae Sesshômaru-sama… pero pensé que te gustaría… que se vería muy bien en ti… —hablaba incoherencias, observando de reojo a Rin deshacer el nudo que mantenía el saquito cerrado y abrirlo. Metió la mano, sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento, y extrajo el objeto del interior.

Quedó sin palabras: era una preciosa peineta de nácar, con un dragón en relieve en la parte superior. Miró para Kohaku y sus ojos brillaron antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Kohaku! Pero… te habrá costado… —Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Quería traerte algo… —Las manos le sudaban y se las limpió en las piernas—. Verás Rin, yo… hace tiempo que… quiero decirte algo… —La pelinegra lo miró interrogante, apretando fuertemente la peineta contra su pecho—. Yo… tú y yo hace tiempo que somos muy amigos… Bueno, sé que hace tiempo yo… intenté matarte… —Rin pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza.

—_¡Muy bien, imbécil! ¡Tenías que decirlo!_

—Kohaku, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no te culpo. Aquel no eras tú. —Kohaku se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que… lo que yo quería… eh… decirte. —Se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia ella—. Rin, eres una chica muy buena: eres guapa, alegre, honesta, sincera. Me gustan mucho tus ojos, tu pelo, tu risa…

—Kohaku… —¿Era ilusión lo que veía en los ojos de Rin? Sus esperanzas se incrementaron a niveles alarmantes. El corazón palpitándole fuertemente.

—T-tú… ¿Que-querrías ca-casa-

—¡Tía Rin, tía Rin! ¡Mira lo que he hecho!—Una de sus prontamente muertas sobrinas interrumpió su frase ¡una que le había costado horrores empezar a pronunciar! Ojalá Sango no se enfadase mucho. Después de todo, tenía otra igual.

Rin le sonrió a la niña, alabándola por su collar de flores. Pronto se le unieron los demás y ahí se fue a la mierda el instante romántico de los dos adolescentes.

Kohaku maldijo para sus adentros. Pero cuando Rin le sonrió de forma culpable, suspiró y negó. Ya tendría otra oportunidad esa noche. O al menos, eso esperaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Empezaba a anochecer cuando volvieron a la aldea. Los niños iban corriendo delante de ellos. Las gemelas y Komori se quejaban de que Yû hacía trampa en su juego de las carreras—. ¡No es justo! ¡Tú eres mucho más rápido!—decía Komori. Yû se limitó a sonreír, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, y salió disparado hacia la aldea. Los otros tres le gritaron que esperara. Kohaku sospechaba que el hijo iba a salir tan arrogante como el padre… o el tío. No sabía qué era peor.

—¡Rin!—Una aldeana se acercó corriendo hacia ellos—. ¡Kaede-sama te busca! ¡Te necesitan en la morada del monje y su esposa!—Kohaku se alarmó ¿le habría pasado algo a su hermana?

Echaron a correr hacia allí, con los niños pisándoles los talones, vigilados de cerca por Kirara. Al acercarse, Kohaku notó como Yû se ponía levemente pálido y olfateaba el aire. Al segundo, hizo uso de toda su velocidad, gritando algo que no llegaron a entender. Rin apresuró su correr, recogiéndose los bajos de la yukata. Kohaku la siguió, preocupado. Nada más llegar, se encontraron con un tremendo alboroto: un nervioso e intranquilo Miroku intentando contener a un furioso (¿o asustado?) InuYasha, mientras este a su vez agarraba a su pequeño hijo del cuello de la yukata—. ¡Rin!—El alivio se dibujó en el rostro del monje.

—¿Qué ha… —Un desgarrador grito los paralizó. InuYasha soltó a Yû, quien cayó al suelo por culpa de la impresión, comenzando a llorar. Rin no necesitó explicación ninguna. Entró en la cabaña con cara de preocupación. Kohaku miró para su cuñado, quien intentaba convencer al hanyô de mantener la compostura. Yû seguía llorando, ahora rodeado por sus amigos, y Kirara tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la cabaña.

Tras unos largos minutos, InuYasha se dejó caer al suelo, enfurruñado, con las orejas tensas. Su hijo se acercó a él, sorbiéndose los mocos y sentándose a su lado, con la cabeza recostada contra su cuerpo. Kohaku suspiró y se sobresaltó cuando Miroku le dio una palmadita en la espalda, al tiempo que recibía a sus revoltosos hijos en sus brazos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Miroku suspiró.

—Hemos estado desaparecidos más de la cuenta, y al parecer, nuestra llegada ha causado un ligero altercado: a causa de la emoción, Kagome-sama entró en labor de parto. Y aún le faltaban unas semanas para salir de cuentas. —Kohaku tragó saliva y miró asustado para el hanyô, quien ahora trataba de tranquilizar a Yû, arrullándolo en su regazo.

—¿La tía se va a morir, papá?—preguntó una de las gemelas. El rugido que profirió InuYasha los asustó.

—Calma, amigo, todo saldrá bien. —InuYasha frunció el ceño y acto seguido volvió la atención a su hijo, cuyas orejas no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal con Rin?—Kohaku lo miró incrédulo e inmediatamente se sonrojó ¿tan evidente era? Miroku rio.

—Ay, mi pequeño cuñadito ya es todo un hombre. —Kohaku se rascó la nuca, avegonzado—. ¿Y bien?

—Bueno…

—¿Es eso un no?—Kohaku asintió, ruborizado. Miroku meneó la cabeza.

—Ay, mi querido Kohaku, como no te des prisa, algún otro te la quitará. —Kohaku tragó saliva.

—Lo intenté… —Un nuevo grito los hizo dar un respingo. InuYasha se incorporó de un salto, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso, sujetando a Yû contra su pecho fuertemente. Las gemelas y Komori apretaron un poco más su agarre en las ropas de su padre y Kohaku su puso levemente pálido. Nunca había oído a la miko gritar de esa forma.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio, tan solo roto por los sollozos y quejidos de Yû, los gruñidos de InuYasha y los gritos de Kagome. Cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, el llanto de un bebé los despertó de golpe. InuYasha entró corriendo en la cabaña, con Yû. Fuera, Miroku y Kohaku suspiraron de alivio: el uno dando gracias a Buda y el otro porque la angustia hubiese cesado: quería mucho a Kagome y se sentiría fatal si le pasase algo.

Al poco, Rin salió, cargada con paños llenos de sangre. A Kohaku se le revolvió el estómago nada más verlos, pero aguantó las náuseas y se le acercó—. ¿Te ayudo?—Rin volvió su mirada vidriosa hacia él y asintió, sonriendo débilmente. Kohaku tomó algunos de los paños y ambos chicos fueron hasta el río. Allí, Rin dejó caer el primero en el agua fresca y comenzó a frotarlo con insistencia. Kohaku la imitó, observándola de reojo: tenía el rostro sudoroso, al igual que su cabello negro como el ébano. Estaba despeinada y con la yukata descolocada. Tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y se le notaba el cansancio por los movimientos torpes que sus manos realizaban.

Tal vez no era el mejor momento, o tal vez sí. Pero Kohaku había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, sintiendo que si no se lo decía, reventaría.

Así que, armándose de valor, se volvió hacia ella y le cogió las manos. Rin se sorprendió por la fuerza de la sujeción—. Kohaku…

—Rin. Desde hace mucho, yo… estoy interesado en ti. —Rin parpadeó y Kohaku tragó seco—. Me gustas ¿vale? Mucho. Eres una chica estupenda y yo… con el tiempo… me he dado cuenta de que yo… yo… —respiró hondo—te quiero. —Rin abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—No como amiga, sino como… como algo más. Por eso yo… tú… —Bajó la vista algo apenado—. ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?—Rin apartó las manos súbitamente de las de él, por lo que el muchacho levantó la vista, topándose con aquellos ojos marrones que lo idiotizaban fijos en los suyos. Pasaron unos eternos segundos. Kohaku sentía el peso del silencio como una carga muy pesada—. Rin…

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Kohaku pestañeó, confundido por el tono ansioso implícito en la pregunta. Asintió, lentamente. Luego, Rin se llevó las manos al pecho—. Dios mío… ¡Dios mío!—Y se lanzó a abrazarlo, sollozando sin parar. Kohaku no entendía nada. Cuando la pelinegra consiguió calmarse, lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa—. ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!—El corazón del exterminador comenzó a latir con violencia desmedida.

—¿E-eso significa que tú… —Rin asintió. El alivio y la euforia se hicieron paso en su interior y solo atinó a levantarse, tomándola de su pequeña cintura, comenzando a dar vueltas con la chica en el aire, ambos riendo, felices.

—¡Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar! Decírselo a tu hermana, a InuYasha-sama y Kagome-sama, a Miroku-sama, a Kaede-sama… Construir un hogar para los dos ¡tendré que coserme un kimono o yukata de boda y… —Kohaku la observó parlotear de aquí para allá, enumerando todas las cosas que tenía por hacer.

—Tranquila, Rin. —La chica lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Nuestra boda, Kohaku! ¡Oh, qué ilusión!—Se lanzó a abrazarlo de nuevo y esta vez acompañó su abrazo de un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo enrojecer al muchacho. Cuando se volvieron a separar, Rin esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Y tendré que decírselo a Jaken-sama y a Sesshômaru-sama la próxima vez que vengan a visitarme!—Ahí, a Kohaku se le fue el color de la cara.

No había pensado en eso.

_Mierda_.

Estaba jodido. _Muy_ jodido.

Sesshômaru iba a matarlo.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

Estaba tremendamente jodido.

**Fin Oportunidad.**

**Link al topic de votación: ** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/92048455/1/%20Votaciones-Adictos-a l-crac (votad, votad, votad xD).

**Nota de autor:** ¡animaos a votar! ¡Cuánta más gente, mejor! ¡No seáis tímidos/as! **Edit. a las 15:09: **resulta que había un pequeñito error (gracias a M.J. Hayden por decírmelo xD). Ya, corregido.

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
